The Way It Should Be
by Chelsea1905
Summary: I just started watching 7th heaven again and this kinda came it me. How things would have gone after the RV trip. How everyone's lives would have turned out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the characters. I do own the new Characters introduced through out the story. **

Chapter 1.

It had been a while since I'd been home. I'd graduated a year early as I had enough credits from my time in Scotland. I'd gotten into NYU and left the summer after my dad's second heart attack. The rest of my family who were still in Glen Oak had gone on a road trip in the RV that the Colonel and Grandma Ruth had given dad. We'd had fun; T-Bone had come with us as he was planning to go on a summer trip with his dad. So he met him along the way. We'd broken up as we would be so far apart and didn't think that we could make the relationship work long distance.

For me college was a way to get away from Glen Oak and all the reminders of Martin and how he broke my heart. I majored in Psychology and I'm now a psychologist. I love it and I feel like I'm like my dad. We always used to have someone in the house that my dad was helping. I'd found out from mum on one of our many phone calls that Martin had asked Sandy for a paternity test. I guess he had some doubts about Aaron. I'm glad that Martin finally knows the truth and I'm furious with Sandy for lying to him and hurting him like that. I know that he's now playing pro baseball. I remember when he got so mad at my dad when he was scouted in high school because my dad want him to finish high school and told on him to his dad. It was actually quite funny. I'm really happy that his dream finally came true.

Mum's invited me home for thanksgiving. I think it's time to go back. I want mum and dad to meet my boyfriend, Troy. He's a lawyer and we've been going out for a couple of years. I really miss my family and I know everyone's going to be there. Well everyone except Mary and Carlos. Matt and Sarah moved back to Glen Oak with their twins. Mary and Carlos remarried and live in New York where she coaches basketball at their local high school. I see her, Carlos, Charlie and the twins all the time. They don't live to far from me. Simon married his high school sweetheart Cecilia and has a little boy called Steven. They lived in Manhattan for a while as Simon was working for a bank there after majoring in accounting. He was known as the Bank of Simon after all. They moved back after he found out Aaron was his. Aaron stays with him and Cecilia every other weekend. It took Cecilia a long time to be able to be ok with Aaron but once she had Steven things became easier, and she now loves Aaron as if he's her son. Simon also bought the house back from the church. Lastly Sam and David they're now in high school and they're quite busy playing baseball and basketball or with their girlfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd told Troy that we'd be going back to Glen Oak, we booked the tickets. Unfortunately I could only get two days off work it was the same for Troy. We were packed and ready to go. During the flight Troy kept asking me questions about the family I told him as much as I could but I was feeling really tired. I'd half expected the whole family to be waiting at the airport for us but luckily no one was there. We grabbed our bags and went to get a taxi. Once we got to the house I introduced Troy to all my family. He looked so overwhelmed. Mum cooked my favourite for dinner. It was so good, it was then I realised how much I had missed being at home.

When I woke the next morning everyone was helping with thanksgiving. Well at least all the girls. I ate breakfast and went to find Troy. He was in the living room with my dad, brothers and Kevin, so I left them to it. I hope they liked him.

"Hey mom do you need any help?

"Yeah sure can you stir this? Tell me more about Troy?"

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How old is he? Does he have any siblings you know that kind of thing?"

"He's 24 a year older than me. No he doesn't have any siblings. We've been dating for a couple of years. We met at a political Rally. He was trying to get more people to be politically aware and informing them of the campaigning and voting processes. He's a lawyer and is hoping to be a judge one day."

"Wow honey he sounds pretty amazing. And it's obvious from the way that you speak about him that he treats you well. "

"Really you like him?"

"Yeah honey. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you and Luce didn't like Rose. I was nervous that you wouldn't like Troy too"

"We didn't live Rose cause she was stuck up and Troy's not like that"

In the living the boys were all grilling Troy about our relationship and stuff. "

"How long have you and Ruthie been dating?" Eric inquired.

"2 years Sir. I really love her. She's kind, funny, warm and incredibly intelligent. I'm really lucky to be with her. "

"Do you have any siblings? Where are you from?"

"No Sir it's just me and my parents. They live in Connecticut. I graduated Cum Laude in law and am a lawyer for a prestigious law firm in New York. I hope to be a judge one day. "

"Wow that is great. I know you'll take good care of Ruthie. Please call me Eric". At that precise moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I shouted from the kitchen and proceeded to get the door.

**In the Kitchen**

"Mom did you tell Ruthie that you invited the Brewers over for dinner." Lucy asked.

"No I completely forget. I didn't think Ruthie would mind. She's here with Troy after all."

"It might be slightly awkward between her and Martin"

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Did Ruthie ever tell you about what happened between her and Martin Just before we went on that road trip?"

"No she didn't"

_Flashback_

Martin: Hi.

Ruthie: Hi.

Martin: I called you a couple times. A couple times a day for the past week.

Ruthie: Oh... did you? I heard you were dating someone.

Martin: I heard that you heard. Can we sit down? Ruthie...

Ruthie: Please Martin. You don't have to say anything all right?

Martin: No... believe me I do. Ruthie I was at your house and you were like a little sister. And then... and then you grew up. And then I grew up and Sandy and I had a baby. At least I tried to grow up... and I tried to do the right thing and marry Sandy. It's what I felt I should do. I love my son and I'd do anything for him. And I really do care about her but... my heart was just never really in it. And that's maybe why I screwed up. I guess... I never really wanted things to work out. And whatever chance I had with her... for a relationship with her a romantic relationship... well I just screwed that up.

Ruthie: Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Sandy?

Martin: That's kind of funny. Because I've had this conversation with Sandy. This was our conversation last weekend when she told me she was marrying Jonathan the doctor she's been going out with. But we didn't talk like you and I talk. It's more of... more of a lecture from her than a conversation.

Ruthie: You're all over the place. What are you trying to say to me? And whatever it is you can start with an apology for not telling me you were also dating Jane.

Martin: I'm sorry. I am. I like Jane she's really attractive. But... not as attractive as you. I'm really physically attracted to you. And it feels incredibly awkward saying that. And also I can't talk to Jane the way I talk to you. And I think if we could just start over if we could agree just to date each other and not to date anyone else and you can let me be more than a friend... I think we could be really good together.

Ruthie: But?

Martin: I keep trying to treat you like a friend... or sister. But... you're older now I'm older and I don't see you that way. And we did kiss.

Ruthie: Yeah we did.

_later on _

Ruthie: Martin... You're not in love with me. I'm... I'm like a sister to you. And... when you do find the right one to be with... I'll be happy to baby-sit for you okay?

Martin: Then all this time you've been like... wanting to go out with me and now that I want to go out with you...

Ruthie: It's too late. I found someone else.

Martin: For now. But you're seventeen. Maybe you'll change your mind.

Ruthie: I can't. I have his name tattooed on my back.

Martin: Why'd you do that?

Ruthie: I don't know. It was an impulse. A bad impulse. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.

Martin: So you're staying with him 'cause of a stupid mistake?

Ruthie: He stayed with me. We're staying together. And if we're lucky we'll be together for the rest of our lives.

Martin: His mother is...

Ruthie: I know... and despite how she treated them and who she is... the fact that he treats me and other women so respectfully it just amazes me. He amazes me. I'm in love with T-Bone.

Martin: You don't think you'll be taking off to Scotland next year when you graduate?

Ruthie: But if I go I'm dragging T-Bone with me. He loves Scotland. There's a whole world out there. A whole world that I want to see and I want to see it with him. Maybe we'll go somewhere where we've never been for college. And maybe we'll take a year off after high school and travel together. I don't know what will happen but... I know how I feel.

Martin: Well one day I hope to find a woman who feels the same way about me.

Ruthie: Bye Martin.

Martin: Goodbye Ruthie.

_End of flashback_

"I had no idea that happened. I wish I hadn't invited them now."

"It's not your fault you had no idea." Lucy consoled her mother "it'll be fine"

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I don't own any of the material used in the flashback. All right go to the writers of 7th heaven **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay in publishing. I've been really busy recently. I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own Troy **

Chapter 3.

"Hey Beau & Roxanne. How are you guys."

"Hi Ruthie, we're good. How are you"

"I'm good too."

"That's good. Martin will be here in a minute."

"Come in. They boys are in the living room and the women are in the kitchen"

Then I saw him walking to the door. He'd worn a suit; he'd always looked good in a suit.

"Hey Martin."

"Hey Ruthie, You look amazing. "He stated "oh here dad forgot this at home so I had to run back and get it. "

"Thanks Martin. I'll take this into the kitchen and the boys are in the living room. Just go straight in"

Martin walked into the living room to find his dad and the rest of the Camden's but also a guy he had never seen before.

"Hi Martin, Glad you could make it."

"Hi Eric. You know I'd never pass up one of Annie's meals. They are amazing. "

"Yeah they are even when you have to control what you eat. By the way this is Troy, Ruthie's boyfriend." Troy stood up to greet Martin and the t shook hands.

"Hi it's very nice to meet you. I'm Martin. I used to live here for a few years when I was in high school. "

"So you knew Ruthie when she was younger then? What was she like?"

"Yeah I did. She's pretty much the same then as she is now. She's probably more settled now than when we lived together."

**In the Kitchen **

Only Annie was in the kitchen. Lucy and the rest of the women were outside chatting

"Mom why didn't you tell me that Martin was coming." Ruthie asked handing over the pie. "this is from the Brewer's."

"I wasn't sure if he was going to come or not."

"Oh okay. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Can you set the table in the dining room for me. "

"Sure"

When I finally had a moment to myself I couldn't help what an earth God was playing at. Didn't I go through enough with Martin, Sandy and the baby and with T-bone and Martin? Evidently not. Great now Martin and Troy were probably talking about me. Let's face it Martin had looked great. You can't be thinking that you're with Troy now. That is totally Inappropriate.

_Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down  
I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head  
_  
_So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye  
Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do

So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you

Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough

Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down

I'm not sure why this song popped into my head but it seemed to fit with how I was feeling.

"Ruthie were you listening to me?" Lucy practically shouted at me.

"Huh where had she appeared from? "sorry what did you say?"

"can you get the boys, dinners ready? Are you ok?"

"sure. Yeah I'm fine."

**_AN: the song is why you wanna by Jana Kramer. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks to Roganjalex for the review. Enjoy the Chapter. I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the characters except Troy. **

Chapter 4 (Martin's POV)

I can't believe that she's back in Glen Oak. I'd always thought she'd be back when she's come to her senses. I knew she was lying to me the day she chose T-Bone. Her eyes always gave her away. I knew she knew about Aaron and always thought she come back to me. I guess I don't deserve her after everything I put her through. What does he have that I don't? He's not right for her. She's the love of my life. I can't imagine being with anyone else.

"Hey guy's mom said that dinner's ready" everyone else trudged into the dining room by the time I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Martin did you hear me"

"Huh?"

"Dinners ready are you coming or not?"

"Yeah but can we talk for a minute?"

"Umm okay." Ruthie said hesitantly.

"How have you been?"

"I'm good, happy even. How about you?"

"Not bad. I don't know if you know but Aaron isn't mine"

"Yeah I know mom mentioned it. I'm sorry. How do you feel about it?"

"Thanks. I just wished I known sooner. Maybe I wouldn't have put you through so much and things would be different between us. I'm really sorry about everything that went on between us back then. I should have said this sooner. "

"It's ok but it doesn't change anything between us now. Mum said that you were playing Pro baseball. How is it? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

So Ruthie knew all about Aaron and me playing pro baseball. It was something "Yeah it's great. An absolute dream come true. I'm loving every minute of it. I get to play with my best friend and in the best city in the world for the best team. It so great playing at Yankee stadium. You and Troy should come to a game sometime. "

"That's great. I'm so happy for you, maybe we will. When he's not working all the hours of the day and night. And it's not too far from my place. We better join everyone else you know how my dad gets."

"Sure. I can't wait for your mom's cooking. I've really missed it. Roxanne's cooking is awful with her weird pregnancy cravings"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own 7th heaven. I only own Troy  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

After joining my family we said grace and dad started carving the turkey and ate. But not before getting a few quizzical looks from Lucy and Simon as well as Troy.

"Don't your parents mind you spending Thanksgiving with us." Eric asked

"No. We're going to go and have dinner with them when we get back."

"Oh that's nice".

"Eric that's enough let the boy eat." Annie scolded her husband

"Actually I don't mind Mrs Camden. "

"Please call me Annie. Does anyone want Pie?" almost everyone did.

"I'll help Mom." Ruthie offered.

"Thanks Sweetie."

**In the Kitchen**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd invited the Brewers. I didn't think that Roxanne could manage with the pregnant and Beaus lack of cooking ability"

"It's fine. The Brewers are as good as family. Martin even lived with us."

"Ok if you're sure. How are you doing?"

"Mom I'm fine, stop worrying. There's nothing going on between Martin and there hasn't been since high school."

"Ruthie you were in love with him for a long time. Those feeling don't just go away."

"I've moved on. I even had T-bone's name tattooed on my back. Not Martins, T-Bones. When we broke up I realised that I was completely over Martin and finally was able to discover who I was and what I wanted to do."

"Okay. We'd better give everyone their Pie.

At that exact moment Troy went to go and see if they needed any help and overheard the end of the conversation.

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe what I've just overheard. Why hadn't she told me about Martin and her? I knew about Peter, Vincent, and T-Bone she'd even told me about her crush on Mac but never Martin. I guess that explains her commitment issues. I'll show her what our life could be like.

"Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind. This pie looks great Annie"

"Thanks but I didn't make it. The Brewers brought it over. "

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Brewer"

"It's the least we could do after all the Camden's have done for us. "

**After Dinner**

"Eric could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, why don't we talk in my office." They walked in and sat Down. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's about Ruthie. I don't know how to say this."

"it's ok. Just tell me"

"I wanted to ask if you would be ok with me asking Ruthie to marry me in the future."

"Can I talk things over with Annie and get back to you."

"Yeah take as much time as you need."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_Eric and Annie are in their room talking and Ruthie overhears. _

"what did you and Troy talk about" Annie was really worried

"He asked me if he could have my permission to marry Ruthie in the future."

"oh and have you made a decision"

"no I wanted to talk to you first. What do you think?"

"I think that she loves troy but I'd always thought that Martin would one day become an official member of this family. Did you see Martin at dinner. He looked so dejected it was heartbreaking. I'm glad Beau was there all he had to do was look at him and he tried to look more upbeat. Ruthie says she's over Martin so I think we should give him our blessing."

"if you're sure she's over Martin. Then Ok I'll tell him tomorrow"

I wandered down stair to grab a snack feeling ill over what she's just heard. I couldn't believe that mom hadn't believed anything I'd told her. I was looking in the fridge for some leftover pie when I heard footsteps.

"Ruthie what are you doing down here. I thought someone had broken in."

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't sleep so I came down for a snack. You wanna join me."

"no I can't I better get back to sleep. We're going to see Cecilia's Parents tomorrow." Seeing the look on my face he said "don't worry we'll be back before you leave."

"ok goodnight Simon"

"night Ruthie." I finished my pie but still felt uneasy so I decided to go for a walk. After overhearing what I did I'm not sure I'd be able to get back to sleep. Why wasn't I feeling happy butt instead ill. It felt like I'd been walking for hours but in fact it'd only been a few minutes and I was standing outside the Brewers. I didn't want to disturb them what with Roxanne being pregnant and all. but there was a reason I had ended up here. So I knocked on the door and Beau answered.  
"hi Ruthie, I'm just about to pop out and get Roxanne some Ice Cream. What are you doing up at this time?"

"hi, I didn't want to disturb you guys but I was wondering if I could talk to Martin?"

"come in. I'll just go and see if he's awake."

Beau knocked on Martin's door. "what?"

"I was just seeing if you were awake. Ruthie's downstairs waiting to talk to you"

"okay. I'll be right down". Martin grabbed a sweatshirt and ran downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 7

"Hi Ruthie"

"Hey Martin, I'm sorry for just turning up like this." Damn he looked good with his hair all tousled from sleep. I thought to myself.

"Its ok. I'll always be there for you if you need me. What's up?"

"What do you think of Troy? Do you like him?" I blurted out. where had that come from.

Martin wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the truth. So he lied. "I think he's a nice guy. I don't really know him that well. He makes you happy and that's all that matters."

"Yeah I guess"

"There's more to it. Come on Ruthie I know you better than most people, what is it?"

"Ok you're right. I overheard mom and dad talking about how Troy wants to marry me someday."

"Wow are you going to say yes?"

"I dunno, I'm really scared. I love him but I'm just too young. What if we don't work out what if he leaves me. " It was more that that actually. Whenever I'd thought about getting married. It was always Martin that stood at the front of the church with her dad as minister and Simon as Best Man. It was something I just couldn't let go of.

"Ruthie if you love him then that's what should matter. You're not too young your sisters were younger. Lucy hadn't even finished college. He'd be stupid to leave you, your an amazing person inside and out."

"Thanks Martin. I feel so much better. I should be getting back."

"Okay let me walk you to the door."

At the door "Goodnight Martin. Thank you for talking to me."

"It's alright. Goodnight" he turned his head just as I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. When our lips met it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. I'd been kissed before it had never felt like this. Well I lie it had felt like this the last time I'd kissed Martin. I can't explain it but it just felt right. I came to my senses as soon as I heard him murmur my name. I pushed him back and ran back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 8 

**Martin's POV**

What on earth happened. I didn't mean to kiss her. It was a mistake. But how can something that felt so right be so wrong. I wandered back to bed but knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I emailed Mac to see how his thanksgiving had been and see if there was any team news that I needed know. I must have fallen asleep at some point because by the time I opened my eyes the sun was beating through the curtains.

"MARTIN DO YOU WANT PANCAKES?" Roxanne shouted.

"UMM YEAH SURE. CHOCOLATE CHIP PLEASE" I replied. I got ready for breakfast. I was glad to be having something normal for breakfast Roxanne had been getting some weird cravings since I'd been back. After breakfast I checked my email. Mac had replied. He'd had an ok thanksgiving and told me a new law firm was taking the Yankees on as a client. And that the one of lawyers was called Troy Romanovski. Great let's just hope this wasn't Ruthie's Troy. That would totally suck.

**_Ruthie's POV_**

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I assumed it was Troy so I opened it immediately. "Simon what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok after last night and mom's making waffles. I wanted to see if you wanted any."

"Oh yeah I'd love some. I think I made things worse, Simon"

"I'm sure you haven't. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Okay but please don't judge me"

"I promise I won't"

"I kinda kissed Martin last night"

"You did what ?" Simon asked completely baffled.

"Simon you promised. " I was already feeling guilty enough.

"Sorry. How did that happen?"

"Well I kinda overheard mom and dad talking about Troy and me last night. So went downstairs for a snack when you found me. That didn't work so I went for a walk and ended up outside the Brewers. I wasn't going to go in but Beau was coming out to get Roxanne ice cream and let me in. Martin and I talked about what I'd overheard and stuff. As I went to say good night and kiss him on his cheek he turned his face and we kissed. "

"Ooookaaaay. What did you overhear."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does. If that was the result"

"Well Troy asked dad's permission to marry me? and it scared me. I'd thought I didn't have feelings for Martin anymore. I'm just so confused. Simon what do I do? ".

"Oh Ruthie you're a right mess aren't you." I nodded not able to look at him. "You need to think about your feelings for Troy and for Martin."

Before I could reply there was a knock on the door


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 9 

"Ruthie your mom was wondering when you'd been down for breakfast "Troy asked

"Just let me get changed first and I'll be right down."

I looked at Simon hoping that Troy hadn't overheard what we were talking about. "Simon you better get back to Cecilia and Steven."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah"

"I guess I'll go down and tell your mom."

"Okay"

**In the kitchen**

"She'll be down in a minute Annie"

"Thanks Troy"

"Troy, Annie and I have come to a decision. You have our blessing to marry Ruthie."

"Thank you so much."

I came down and had breakfast then went back upstairs to finish packing. It sucked that we could only be here for a couple of days but it was better than nothing. While packing I finally made my decision. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Troy. I would not let Martin ruin things for me again. That was when I sat down at the table and wrote Martin a letter explaining all this.

"SIMON"

"What's wrong" he came running into my room.

"Can you give this to Martin for me? Preferably after we've left."

"Ruthie are you sure about this"

"Yes Simon. I can't keep doing this."

"Okay. I'll give it to him"

"Thanks. You really are my favorite brother."

Troy was packed and waiting for me in the living room. Simon was going to drive us to the airport. Thank goodness. I managed to say goodbye to everyone and told them I'd be back for Christmas.

**Simon's POV**

I'd been back from the airport for a while. I thought that Ruthie would be in the air by now so I decided now would be the right to give Martin, Ruthie's letter. "Honey, I've got an errand to run. I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Okay Sweetheart". As I walked over to the Brewer's I wonder why Ruthie couldn't have delivered this herself. Just as I got to the door it opened.

"Oh hey Simon, I was just about to head over to your parents."

"You might want to read this first." Handing him an envelope with Ruthie's letter in it "Ruthie asked me to give you this before I dropped her off at the airport about an hour ago."

"Thanks Simon" I left him to read it. I knew that whatever was written was personal and that he wouldn't want me around.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 10. 

**Martin's POV**

I sat there on our porch steps for a few minutes watching Simon walk away. I wonder what's in here. There was a picture of me and Ruthie that was just before I left the Camden's. We both looked so young and happy. I wish we were like that now. Then I saw the letter.

_Dear Martin, _

_The picture enclosed is for you. I've carried it with me for years but it's time I let go of it. You can do what you want with it. I'm writing this because there's some things that I need to tell you that I can't face saying to you in person. I know I'm being a coward but I just can't do this face to face. I'm so sorry for that. You were my first love and I'll never forget that feeling even though you only thought of me as a sister. I wish you'd found out about Aaron before I went off to college because maybe just maybe things would be different between us now. The thing is I'm with Troy now and he wants to marry me. It was totally wrong of me to come and talk to you about that and how I was feeling. I'm going to say yes to Troy when he asks me. I know he'll make an amazing husband and father to our children. I need you to forget about that kiss. It can't mean anything. It was a mistake. I hope that we can be friends but I will understand if you can't do that. I want you to be happy, so it's time to let each other go. _

_Ruthie xxx_

I'm completely astonished by what Ruthie has decided. I'm glad she told me the truth but it doesn't make me feel any better. Of course I want her to be happy I just wish that was with me. I'm not sure if I'll ever be happy without but I'll try at least I have baseball to keep me going for a while.

**In New York (Ruthie's POV)**

We were waiting for our luggage in baggage reclaim at JFK. I knew it would take some time so I told Tory to go and get us a taxi I knew that there would be a queue and I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I was exhausted. Finally I saw our luggage; I grabbed our cases and went to meet Troy. He made sure the driver dropped me first and then went straight to home. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing at 8:30. Urgg who could that be. Troy had sent me a text asking him to meet him at his place 9. I text back letting him know I'd be there in 20 minutes. Then grabbed a quick shower and a bite to eat and walked to Troy's. I let myself in, I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Oh hey Ruthie"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. You were pretty quite in the taxi on the way home. Actually you've been quite for a few days. Ever since seeing Martin. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No nothing"

"Really because I overheard you and you're mother and you and Simon talking when were in Glen Oak. I distinctly remember hearing Martin's name being used. I think you need to tell me more about him, "

Crap he'd heard both my conversations. "What do you want to know?" This was going to be one of the hardest conversations of my life.

"Everything. Like how you met and how he ended up living with your family?"

"Umm ok. Well he followed me and Peter home from school one day. We all thought he was a friend of Simon's but he wasn't. He'd done this to try and make friends but thought it would be weird to strike up a conversation with me and peter. He eventually talked to my dad who found out his dad was a marine like my grandpa. When Martin's aunt wanted to move to New York for her fashion line he persuaded everyone to let him live with us. As it would be the best thing for him as he wouldn't be uprooted for the umpteenth time. He lived with us for two years while his dad was in Iraq and when his dad came back he moved across the street. He thought he got a girl pregnant in high school. The baby was actually Simon's. He went to college close to the baby and his mother and played college baseball and was then scouted by the Yankees. Where he now plays. While he lived with us I thought I loved him but I didn't. "

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it"

"Ok but this may make things awkward at work for me"

"Why?"

"Well my firm has been contracted to take the Yankee players on as clients. They just faxed me over a list of names of my clients and Martin Brewer and Mac something or other were on the list. I've also got two tickets to the next game that I have to go to. I'd love it for you to come with me."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. I'd love to come to the game with you. It should be a great game."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 11. 

The next week passed by like a blur. I was really anxious bout going to the game. It would be the first time Martin and I would see each other since I'd written that letter which I was strongly regretting. I should have just left things alone but I can't seem to make logical decisions when it comes to Martin.

When we got to Yankee stadium I could see the team warming up and was glad when Troy introduced me to his other colleagues. They were all really nice but even they could help me keep focus.

_During the warm up. _

"Mac I hear we have a new lawyer. Have you them yet?" Martin asked his best friend

"No not yet, I hear he's at the game, maybe we'll see him after them game."

"Yeah probably. We better win. "

"Martin of course we will. So how was Thanksgiving?"

"It was alright I guess, I got to spend time with my dad and Roxanne she looks about ready to pop. We spent the day at the Camden's and I saw Ruthie"

"Wow how was that? How was she?"

"She was great. She brought her boyfriend with her, he's a lawyer or something. I wasn't really paying attention"

"I'm glad she's happy. What's his name?"

"It's Troy. I don't know his last name."

"I hope it isn't Troy Romanovski. It's going to be awkward if it is."

"Leave it Mac."

The game passed by in a blur I couldn't focus on the game I was so worried about Martin and Troy working together now that Troy knew some of our history.

"Hey Ruthie I'm going to go and talk to Martin and the rest of my clients do you want to come with me."

"Sure. I can see Mac"

"Come on then"

It didn't take us long to find the team. They were busy celebrating the win on the field with some of their families.

"Dude that's our lawyer"

"Great that's Ruthie's boyfriend "

"Wow I can see what she sees in him"

"Mac don't its painful enough seeing her with him and is there something I should tell Bella."

"I'm just saying. You know I love Bella. There's nothing to tell her."

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt but I'd like to have a word with you Mac. If you don't mind" Troy said.

"Sure"

"I'll need to talk to you after, Martin"

"Sure. I'm going to talk to Ruthie, if that's ok with you" Mac looked like someone had slapped him in the face. Sometimes he couldn't believe Martin.

"Sure"

"Hey Ruthie" Martin said.

"Hey Martin, great game. You're even better than I remembered." I hadn't seen him play since we'd been in high school.

"Thanks. I think we need to talk about your letter"

"Martin I really don't see the point. "

"The point is I've waited a long time to hear you say those words so I just want to know why now."

"I needed to say it but I didn't have the guts to say it to your face. I knew I would have chickened out. I meant every word I said in that letter."

"So if you saw me on a date it wouldn't bother you."

"Why should it. I've seen you date before it shouldn't be any different now." This conversation was making me feel uncomfortable. I was so relieved to see Troy walking over to us.

"I'll leave you guys to it." I ran over to Mac and jumped on him.

"Hey stranger" he joked. We'd kept in contact sort of.

"Hey how've you been since we last talked?"

"I'm good. Remember that girl I told you I was dating we'll were engaged."

"Mac why haven't I met her yet." I pouted

"Well she's been really busy with work and so have you but you'll love her I promise. I promise I'll introduce you soon. She's gonna need some help planning the wedding."

"Well thanks. Is that all I'm useful for."

"No but you are good with that sort of thing or at least your mom is"

"You say the nicest things to me Mac. Anyway how about you give me a call in a few days and we'll arrange dinner or something, then I can give her my mom's number."

"Sure that's sounds good."

**Troy's POV**

"I know this may be awkward for you. What with you being in love with my girlfriend"

"It's not awkward at all. I just started seeing someone and there's nothing between Ruthie and I romantically. She's been a good friend to me."

" Oh okay. I just wanted to say that now that you're my client you need to think about your image and how you want to protect yourself. "


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 12

_On the way home_

"Hey would you mind going on a date with Mac and his fiancée?" Ruthie asked me

"If it's what you want sure. As long as Martin's not there to."

"I really want to meet her. I've known Mac for years and he's told me so much about her. "

"Sure sort it all out and let me know. Are you going to stay at mine tonight?"

"I can't I've got an early session tomorrow. Sorry"

I told the driver Ruthie's address and we sat in silence till we reached her place. I walked her to her door and then left.

**Ruthie's POV**

My early morning client cancelled at the last minute. I'm glad I hadn't known that last night I would have had to stay at Troy's and I knew why he wanted me to stay the night. I had a mountain of paperwork to get through so I got on with that. I hadn't moved all morning when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello Ruthie"

"Hello, this is Ruthie, Who am I speaking with?" I couldn't recognise the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's Beau."

"Hi Beau, sorry about that. I couldn't quite make out your voice. What's up?"

"It's ok. I kind of need a favour."

"Sure what do you need from me?"

"A buddy of mine has just finished his tour of duty and is having a bit of trouble. He's going to be in New York for a while. I was wondering if you could fit him in for a session"

"Yeah that's fine. Let me know when he wants to come in and I'll see him immediately"

"Well I know he's free tomorrow"

"Let me just check and see if I've got anything free "I pulled up the calendar on my computer "looks like I've got a slot free at eleven tomorrow for an hour. Would that be ok for him?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Beau tell him not to worry about the cost of the session. I'll cover it, it's the least I could do for one of our service men who give up so much for us"

"Thanks Ruthie, that's really kind of you"

"Don't worry about it. I'll put you through to the receptionist" I dialled reception. "Hey Shelly can schedule this client into my day tomorrow and don't worry about the fees"

"Sure Ruthie" I left them to it.

I went out to grab some lunch. Then I saw a few of my regular clients. Just after I had finished with the last one my phone rang again.

"Heya"

"Hey Mac, What's up?"

"Would you and Troy be able to make Friday evening for dinner. It's the only evening that Bella can get off work"

"Yeah sure"

"How about Wild Blossom at 8"

"We'll see you there" I hung up and text Troy: Mac just called we're meeting him and Bella at Wild Blossom at 8.

**Martin's POV**

As I sat there listening to Mac make dinner plans with Ruthie, I started feeling a bit annoyed that my best friend was trying to be best buds with Troy.

"You okay man" Mac asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about that girl I went out last week. She seemed keen maybe I'll ask her out again."

"Really? I'm not too keen on her. She seems a bit off. "

"Mac you worry too much I'll be fine. I'm gonna call her. "

"Okay man. Gotta run."

"Bye".


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 13 

**Ruthie's POV**

Troy and I arrived at Wild Blossom a little early. I got a text from Mac telling me that they were running a little late and to sit down at our table.

"I wonder what Bella's like." Troy asked me.

"From what Mac's told me she seems great. She's smart, and funny." As I looked up I saw Mac walk in with this really beautiful women. She has long wavy black hair and was dressed in a knee length black dress. She seemed a perfect fit for Mac.

"Wow she's beautiful, she must want something from Mac" I heard Troy say. I nudged him in the ribs. Luckily Mac hadn't heard him but I wasn't so sure Bella hadn't she looked like she want to slap him.

"Hey, I'd like you both to meet my fiancée Bella. Bella this is Ruthie and her boyfriend Troy."

"Hi it's great to finally meet you." I said

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you from Mac and Martin. "

"All good I hope." I joked but I happened to notice where her line of sight was and then she alerted Mac to what she saw.

"Crap. I'm sorry about this. I'll go talk to him"

"Mac don't worry I'm not bothered. It's a free country and he's free to go out on dates wherever he wants." I tried to reassure him.

"Ok if you're sure"

"I am. So Bella, Mac told me you're the CFO for Cosmopolitan magazine. What's that like?"

"It's hectic but I love it. I'm lucky I don't have to deal with models although negotiating with agents isn't great. I've made some great contacts. One day I'd love to set up my own business. "

"Wow that sounds amazing. I'm guessing the business would be along a similar vein to what you're doing now."

"Actually I want to be able to help educate people so that they don't get in trouble with the law. But I'm not sure that there's much scope for that her in New York."

"I get what you mean. It does sound like a good idea."

"No it doesn't it's never going to take off anywhere in the country" Troy stated.

"Troy what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm just being honest."

"Ruthie it's alright. He's entitled to his own opinion." We'd got through the bulk of our meal without Troy making any more rude comments. Everyone had calmed down.

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom"

"Me too." Bella said.

_In the restroom_

"I'm really sorry about Troy. He's not usually like that."

"Its alright, you can't control him anymore than I can control Mac."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

"I know I've only just met you but I know it would mean a lot to Mac if you were part of the wedding."

"I'd love to."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you really ok with Martin being on date here."

"Yeah I'm really fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well probably because when you saw them you looked like you wanted to slap her."

"Oops. I didn't realise. Seeing him over thanksgiving bought up some old stuff."

"Oh okay. Look if you wanna talk about it let me know. I know most of what happened. Mac likes to talk and so does Martin if you push the right buttons."

"Okay I'll take you up on that sometime. We better get back to the boys"

"Ruthie do you want desert."

"No thanks but I need to talk to Martin for a second"

"Yeah sure want me to come"

"It's something I can only talk to him about"

"Okay"

I walked over to Martin and his date, hoping that this wouldn't be awkward.

"Hey Martin can I talk to you for a second?"

"If Becca doesn't mind"

"No Martin its fine"

"Thank you". We walked into the foyer. "I'm sorry about this. I've been trying to get through to your dad all day"

"Oh that probably has something to do with Roxanne. She fell and thought something was wrong he's been at the hospital all day. "

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's gonna be fine. What is it you wanted tell him?"

"Oh well he asked me to see a friend of his. I just wanted to let him know that he's gonna see me for a few more sessions and then he's gonna move on."

"Ok I'll pass that on."

"Thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 14

Bella and I had agreed to meet outside Macy's at 10. We were going to go shopping or wedding stuff. I don't really know why she'd asked me, I wasn't even her maid of honor.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught in traffic."

"Don't worry about it. It's new York"

"Thanks for understanding. Let's go, I could use some help deciding on a wedding dresses."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me give you my mom's number. She'd love to help. She loves Mac."

"Okay thanks. In case you were wondering I asked you because I wanted you to be my maid of honor."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't have many girl friends and I would love for you to be standing up there with me."

"I'd love to."

We spent the whole morning looking at dresses till we found the perfect one. It was tight fitting with a classic fishtail. The whole dress was covered in lace. Bella looked completely and utterly stunning in it.

"Wow you look amazing, Mac's not going to know what's hit him"

"Thanks. Let's go and get your dress. I have the perfect one in mind, I just need you to try it on."

We went to Bergdorf's. As soon as Bella walked in the woman behind the counter rushed over to her.

"Good afternoon, I've put a dress on hold here. It's under the name Bella Pearson."

"I'll get it right away Miss Pearson" the sales girl replied. A minute later she came back with a beaded Empire waist teal evening gown with pleated top, the waistband was beaded. It was made chiffon and fully lined and was off the shoulder.

"Come on Ruthie try it on."

"Okay." I went and put it on I looked in the mirror. I couldn't be alive how good I looked in it. I stepped out "how does it look"

"You look great. I knew you would now we just need to find Shoes to go with it."

"We have the perfect pair." The sales assistant brought us a pair of shoes that were open toed and had diamante embellishment on the band in the front.

"Perfect we'll take both. Is there any way you can take a couple of inches off the bottom of the dress."

"Of course Miss Pearson"

"Great can you get them delivered to this address." She handed the woman a piece of paper with an address. " Let's go and get some lunch."

We set off and found a nice quiet little cafe. It only took 5 minutes for our food to arrive.

"I meant to ask earlier could I get your sister Lucy's number."

"Yeah sure" I wrote it down for her.

"Thanks it's just that Mac wants to get married in Glen Oak. He really wanted your dad to perform the service but I know that he's retired. So I thought we could at least get married in your church"

"Lucy would love to but I'm sure if you called the house and asked my dad he might say yes."

"Ok I'll give it a try but first let me organise the church."

"Speaking of have you and Mac set a date yet?"

"Yeah we were thinking June 25th next year"

"Wow look at the time I better be getting home."

"Thanks so much for today. You've been really helpful"

"I had fun. Remember you need to get the invites sorted. The sooner you send them out the better and don't forget to call Lucy.

"I won't, bye".

I got home and checked my messages I had few messages from Troy. I grabbed a shower and called him.

"Hiya, just returning your messages."

"Hey, I just called to see how things went today."

"They went well. We got the bridesmaid dresses and Bella's wedding dress. It's beautiful."

"That's great. What colour is your dress, so I can buy a tie that matches."

"You don't need to buy a new tie, wear a blue one."

"Okay. Mac came in to see me today."

"Really about what?"

"He wanted my help getting a marriage license and get some other stuff sorted. I suggested that he come in with Bella and we'd sort everything out"

"Oh sounds like a good idea. I better go, I've got a mountain of paper work to get through."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

Chapter 15 

It was a week before Christmas and I realised I hadn't bought any Christmas presents yet. I'd spoken to my mom to see if it was ok to have some of the bigger presents shipped home. So I knew that dad had taken some convincing to officiate Mac's wedding but had finally agreed. I'd booked the flight back with Mac and Bella for two days before Christmas and was going to stay with them the night before. They lived closer to the airport than me and had offered. Troy was spending Christmas with his parents so I'd see him before I left with his present. I decided to get Sam and David a baseball shirt and basketball shirt respectively, Simon a new tie, Matt a new suit, Dad a new bible. I bought Kevin and Lucy a holiday for the two of them. Sarah & Cecilia both got lockets, Mary and Carlos got an unpaid baby sitter for when the needed one and I was around. I bought all the kids their favorite toys that their parents had mentioned that they wanted. Lastly I bought my mom a charm bracelet with a charm to represent every member of the family even Grandma Jenny and grandpa.

"Hey Ruthie, I just wanted to call you to say have a safe flight and thank you for the present"

"I hope you haven't opened it. That's bad luck you know."

"I haven't I promise. I wasn't sure if I'd get to thank you on Christmas day that's all."

"Okay. Say hi to your parents for me and apologise that I couldn't make it this year." I hung up and went to check that I had everything in my bags.

"Ruthie are you ready to go." I heard Mac shout

"Yeah I am. I'm gonna need some help with my bags though"

"Alright I'm coming"

"Thanks"

When we got through airport security I realised that I hadn't got anything for Beau, Roxanne and the new baby. I looked round and saw the cutest baby grows ever and went and got them. I got beau a bottle of whiskey and Roxanne a box of chocolates. The flight was pretty easy and we were in Glen Oak pretty soon. I knew that Kevin was coming to pick us up so no doubt Lucy would be in toe. As soon as we got through passport security and picked up our bags I looked out for Kevin and Lucy. I spotted Kevin

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's gone to get Martin. Beau asked if we could get him as we were already coming here and he didn't want to leave Marcy and Roxanne."

"Oh okay. Kevin you remember Mac right?"

"Yeah, hey man"

"Hey, this is my fiancée Bella"

"Hi" she said

"Ok let's get all this stuff in the car. What did you do Ruthie bring your whole wardrobe."

"Kinda, what about Lucy."

"I've just text her to meet us at the car". By the time we'd managed to get everything in the car Lucy and Martin had arrived. We all bundled into the car and set off for our house. Mac and Bella were going to be staying in the garage apartment while I was back in my old room.

"Hi, can I get you anything" my mom asked Bella and Mac

"No thanks Mrs Camden." Mac replied

"How many times have I told you to call me Annie"

"Sorry Mrs Cam.. I mean Annie". They left to get changed and stuff before dinner.

"Hey mom can I have Beau's number."

"Why do you need it?"

"I wanted to see if it was alright to go and see baby Marcy. I don't want to intrude and I bought her these baby grows and the gifts I bought them for Christmas."

I dialed the number hoping not to get Martin.

"Hello" Beau answered.

"Hi Beau it's Ruthie. I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow. I bought you some Christmas presents"

"Yeah that's fine. Come round anytime tomorrow."

"Thank you"

_The next day. _

I had planned on giving Roxanne chocolates but the boys had found them and finished most of them off last night. So I went to the promenade and bought a baby book for Roxanne and got one of Martin's old high school jerseys framed and then went to see the Brewers.

"Hi"

"Hi Ruthie, Roxanne's upstairs with the baby. You can go straight up"

"Thanks Beau these are for you guys" I handed him a bag which had their presents in.

I went up and saw Roxanne sitting in a rocking chair holding baby Marcy. I knocked on the door "Hey may I come in"

"Sure"

"She's absolutely adorable"

"Yeah until she starts crying at all hours of the day and night"

" I bet. Here I bought these for her"

"They're gorgeous."

"I'm really glad that you liked them. Mom said that you were going to spend Christmas here. We're going to miss you guys. You're basically family."

"I know, it's just that I don't want to take Marcy out so soon. She's only a few weeks old. Can you hold her for a second while I put these away" I nodded and she handed Marcy who had just started fussing to me. I jiggled her and somehow managed to soothe her.

"How did you do that? Your such natural"

"I'm not sure about that but having Sam and David around sure does help." Marcy was just about to fall asleep when the front door slammed shut and Martin stalked upstairs.

"I take it the batting cages didn't go well."

"Not really, Oh hey Ruthie"

"Hey. I better be getting home." I handed the baby back to her mother and hurried home. I hated Martin when he was like that. He was an absolute nightmare.

_At home_

"How was Roxanne."

"She was okay, looked a little sleep deprived. It didn't help when Martin stormed in just when the baby was about to sleep"

"What did you do?"

"I left. You know that not even I could talk to him when he's like that. Did you get the wedding invitation."

"I did it was beautiful. So are yours and Bella's dresses."

"I know. Is she staying here before the wedding?"

" Yeah her parents are going to stay in the garage apartment and she's going to share your room if that's ok."

"That's fine. She's like Lucy and Mary rolled into one but way calmer."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't own 7th heaven only Troy and Bella. **

Chapter 16.

We'd all been to church. Christmas lunch was amazing as usual. All the family was there. It was great to be with them all at once. It was almost like when we were kids. We'd all sat around the tree opening presents. The kids loved their new toys that I had bought them and had run off into the other room to play with them forgetting about the rest of their presents. Everyone loved their presents from me but mom and dad had still to open their presents. Once all of us had opened our present's mom and dad opened their presents. Matt and Sarah had gotten mom a locket and dad tickets to a Ramones cover band concert. Kevin and Lucy had gotten them pottery classes. Mary and Carlos had gotten them tickets to New York. Simon and Cecilia had gotten them a trip to Glen Oak history Museum. They twins had made them a voucher book for their services.

Dad opened his present from me first "Ruthie this is amazing thank you so much"

"I'm glad you like it dad. Mom open yours now" mom open the box

"Oh Ruthie it's beautiful."

"I bought a charm for everyone in the family including Grandma Jenny and Grandpa."

"Thank you so much Ruthie."

Beau stopped by just after dinner.

"I'm sorry to disturb you I just wanted to stop by and thank Ruthie for the gifts."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Martin can't stop smiling. I can't believe that you mounted one of his old Jerseys. Where did you find it?"

"He left it behind when he moved back in with you."

"Oh that explains it then. I better get back."

_The next day_

Most of my siblings had gone home but I'd arranged to go and see Matt and Sarah for breakfast.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Ruthie, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. I need an opinion and there's no one I'd trust more."

"Ok shoot."

"Lately I've been thinking about moving back home and starting my own practice. I was wondering if the idea had any merit."

"I think it's a great idea. How does Troy feel about this?" Matt asked me

"What do you think Sarah? I haven't spoken to him about it yet. At this stage it's just an idea."

"Matt's right Ruthie it's a great idea but you need to talk to Troy."

"I know I will do thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN: ****I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy. ****This chapter jumps six months to a week before Mac and Bella's wedding.**

**Troy's POV**

"Hey Ruthie are you okay?"

"Yeah Troy I'm fine. I'm almost ready."

"Hurry up or we're going to be late."

"Alright already. I'm done"

"Wow you look beautiful"

"Thanks, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprise" Ruthie whined walking out the door.

_At the restaurant_

"We're here."

"Wow this is beautiful" Ruthie said. We ate in silence, I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd ask her to marry me and it wasn't the right time. I saw the waiter coming to clear our plate away, once he'd left I got down on one knee.

"Ruthie Camden, you are the love of my life. You are more than I could ever have wished for. Will you marry me?"

"No."

"I don't think I heard you properly"

"I can't do this I'm so sorry"

"This is because you're in love with Martin isn't it" I shouted at her

"This has nothing to do with Martin. He's my friend that's all we are."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY HE LOOKS A YOU."

"It's this that I can't stand. You're jealous of any man who looks at me. You've become so controlling already what our marriage is going to be like."

"I love you so much that's all"

"Troy it's over. I'm moving back to Glen Oak"

"I'll come with you."

"No you won't I need a fresh start sort of" Ruthie left the restaurant.

**Ruthie's POV**

Once I got home I called Simon I would have called Bella but she would be stressing about the wedding.

"Hi Simon"

"Hi Roo what's wrong"

"Troy proposed to me earlier"

"Congratulations, I guess I'm getting another brother"

"Well actually you're not."

"What happened"

"I said no. He's completely changed and has become really controlling. Simon I feel really bad."

"It's okay Roo, you did the right thing. It's pointless saying yes if you're not sure about the person you're going to marry"

"Thanks, can we keep this between us Simon."

"Sure if that's what you want. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport."

"No it's ok I'll take a taxi" I hung up and finished packing up the rest of my things. Luckily most of the furniture came with the apartment. I left the key by the door and went to the airport.


End file.
